


Be Careful

by pioneergurl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pioneergurl/pseuds/pioneergurl
Summary: Harry takes care of Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	Be Careful

**Author's Note:**

> This is short.. but it was just sitting in my saved docs and i dont think i'll ever write more for it so here ya go!

“Wait—Harry.”

Harry groaned, “What’s wrong?”

He sat up and looked down at Draco, but Draco was having a hard time looking back at him. Instead he fixed his gaze on his own hands which were laying limply on his stomach.

Draco took a shaky breath, “I’ve never done this before.”

“With a guy? Yeah, I kinda figured, we could switch positions if that makes you more comfortable.”

“No, Harry I mean…I’ve never had sex before.” 

There it was, his secret out in the open. The room was quiet as Draco waited for Harry’s reply. He still didn’t have the courage to look up at him and the longer they both stayed quiet the worse Draco felt. He felt overly exposed and suddenly uncomfortable without his shirt on. Draco’s fingers involuntarily twitched with his overwhelming urge to pull the blankets over him and hide himself forever.

“Well,” Harry finally broke the silence, releasing Draco from his trance. Draco risked a glace up at Harry and met his eyes. 

“Do you want to have sex?” Harry asked. Draco nodded.

Harry asked another question, “And do you want to have sex with me?” 

Draco swallowed, his throat was dry but he managed to respond with a resolute, “Yes.”

Harry smiled and reached out a hand to ruffle it through Draco’s hair. Draco couldn’t help but smile as he felt his worries melt away. How could he have thought that   
Harry would think less of him or think he was somehow wrong because he hadn’t had sex yet. Of course, Harry would still like him, because Harry was Harry and never thought badly of people. That was one of the reasons why Draco loved him.

“Good, cause I want to have sex with you,” Harry said.

Draco let out a sigh of relief. Harry’s hands began to make their way down Draco’s neck and chest, pinching his nipples lightly before continuing down to his stomach and stopping where they had left off; at the waist band of his pants.

Draco could feel his nerves kicking in again, but he wanted this more than anything. He had dreamed about it and thought about it almost obsessively, that he was more afraid if he didn’t do this now, he never would. He took a deep breath. He knew Harry was waiting for the okay to continue. Draco glanced up, and there was his favorite face in the world looking back at him. Harry’s thumbs rubbed small comforting circles into his stomach as he waited patiently for Draco to be ready. 

“Just be careful, please,” Draco whispered.

“Of course, Draco. Just tell me to stop and I will.”

But Draco had no words to say as Harry slowly unzippered his pants and pulled them off of him. He lay completely naked in front of Harry and he felt…good. Draco closed his eyes as Harry bent down and lowered his mouth to Draco. He felt Harry’s mouth do things he had only ever dreamed of; his warm, wet mouth gave Draco more pleasure than he had ever known when he was by himself with only his hand. Draco’s whole body shuttered at every new sensation.

Just when he thought he would lose all control and succumb to the pleasure, Harry stopped and called his name softly, “Draco.”

Draco moaned as his eyes fluttered opened. He looked up at Harry hovering over him, at his flushed face and mussed up hair.

“I wanted you to watch.”

“Watch…?” Draco’s sentence trailed off as Harry began to take off his own pants. Draco’s eyes grew wide as he spotted Harry’s bulge straining against his jeans. He held his breath as Harry peeled his pants off himself to reveal his penis to Draco. All Draco could do was stare, he couldn’t help it. He had never seen another person’s penis in front of him before. 

“Like what you see?” 

Draco reluctantly drew his eyes away from Harry’s dick and up to his face. He felt himself blush, suddenly embarrassed by his ogling.

“Yeah,” was the only response he could bring himself to say. Harry smirked making Draco burn with desire.

“Turn over,” ordered Harry. Draco obediently turned over, trusting that Harry would take care of him. 

Harry gripped Draco’s hips, pausing to ask, “You still want to do this? 

“I’m ready,” responded Draco, his heart beating with anticipation. 

Slowly and carefully, Harry took care of Draco.


End file.
